Vacation Interruptus
by Librarian29
Summary: Barba and Carisi take a long-awaited vacation. But will it be short-lived?
1. Chapter 1

**Vacation Interruptus  
**

Barba and Carisi drive up to Maine in Barba's Prius for a long-awaited 4-day weekend. Barba has just won a court case that lasted much longer than he had anticipated and Carisi had given lengthy testimony that had helped to nail the rapist. It was time to relax and celebrate.

Miles away from Manhattan with little chance of seeing anyone he knows Rafael is content to hold hands with Sonny as they walk from their hotel – the guidebook listed it as gay-friendly - on Shore Road to Ogunquit beach. There is little chance, however, that anyone would have recognized Rafael in his casual attire, sunglasses and ungeled hair.

Barba wears a pink crew shirt and khaki cargo shorts over his bathing trunks. Always emulating his idol and lover, Sonny is dressed in a similar outfit. Both wear flip flops. Sonny carries the beach chairs and Rafael holds the oversized towels and carries a large beach bag with their sunscreen, water, and plenty of snacks.

Sonny leans into Rafael and whispers with a lascivious grin, "I'm thinking about what we can do when we get back to the room."

Rafael rolls his eyes. "Oh, and what would that be? It better not be more gay porn," he says with a smirk.

"Just a long conjugal shower, then suck and f…" Sonny stops mid-sentence and turns around to gaze at a man who just passed them.

"What?" says Barba, eyebrows raised.

"I know that man," says Sonny. "I think he's on a flyer we got in last week."

"What's he wanted for?" asks Barba sighing, realizing that their pleasant afternoon may be ruined.

"I think he's been picking up guys, raping and robbing them, and the last one was beaten to death," says Sonny. "Wonder why he's up here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Vacation Interruptus, part 2**

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," says Barba mockingly, as he pulls Carisi closer to him. "Are you sure he's your wanted man? Why would he be up here hours from Manhattan? It's a coincidence- he just resembles him, right?"

Sonny frowns, closes his eyes to concentrate. He opens his eyes and smiles broadly. "The perp in the photo had the same tattoo on his neck," he says confidently. "I'm gonna call Fin and find out what his name is. Then I can call a few hotels along this street to see if he's registered."

"Why would he use his own name?" asks Barba sighing. Hoping to prevent Sonny from immediately taking his iPhone out of his shorts pocket, he continues, "Well, if you have to call, at least wait until we reach the beach. I don't want to waste the sun. We drove almost 300 miles for some good tanning, good lobster, good nightlife, good sex."

Sonny breaks into a grin as Rafael pulls him down the already crowded sidewalk towards the beach. _I'm not letting Sonny interrupt this vacation by leading us on a wild goose chase,_ he thought.

The couple find a spot on the hot sand away from the family-friendly section. They spread out their towels. Rafael removes his clothes to reveal pink and purple flowered trunks. He starts to spray himself with sunscreen. Sonny sits down on his towel and pulls out his phone. He dials SVU and reaches Fin.

"Fin, it's Sonny. Can you check a wanted poster for me?"

"I thought you were on vacation," says Fin.

"Yeah, I just saw a man I think we're looking for. I need his name. In the photo he has a lizard tattoo on his neck."

"Where are you?" asks Fin.

"Don't tell him where we are," hisses Barba.

"Who's with you?" asks Fin. "Oh, here's the poster. His name is Harry Andrews, AKA Henry Austin."

Sonny hangs up.

Rafael holds up the sunscreen can. "Will you do my back, Sonny?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Vacation interruptus 3**

I didn't plan this very well- I'm running out of ideas about where the story should go.

 _[the following tide experience really happened to me last week in Ogunquit]_

Barba and Sonny enjoy the sun and cooling breezes coming off the water. Sonny takes photos with his iphone of the giant super hero kites that are tied and floating above them. He tries to take a picture of Rafael who covers his face with his hands. When they start to feel hot Sonny pulls Rafael up to join him for a swim to cool off. They get up to their knees but find the water icy compared to familiar New York and New Jersey beaches in August.

"Jesus, this is cold," yells Barba as he gets splashed by a little kid running into the surf. He wants to admonish the kid, but Sonny gives him a knowing look and shakes his head.

They walk back to their towels to continue sunbathing.

Once Barba has finished all of his snacks he taps Sonny on the shoulder. "My stomach's growling. Wanna try that restaurant over there for lunch? It's got an outdoor patio."

Sonny opens his eyes, sits up and pulls on his shirt and shorts. "It's fine with me."

They look at the blackboard on which the lifeguards have written that high tide is 3 hours away. "Our stuff should be safe here while we eat," says Barba as he gets up, puts on his clothes and slips into his flip flops.

The waitress seats them at a table overlooking the beach.

"I'll have the clam roll and French fries," orders Barba. "Oh, and a coffee."

"Of course you will," says Sonny who orders a cheeseeburger, fries and a coke.

They're enjoying the meal but Sonny keeps nervously gazing out at the beach. He notices that the tide is not coming in evenly- the water comes up higher on some parts of the beach than others. Frowning he stands up to try to glimpse their beach gear.

"Is our stuff gonna get wet?" asks Barba.

"I don't know. I can't see it. I'm gonna go check."

"OK, I'll pay and meet you over there," says Barba.

When Barba reaches their spot Sonny is grabbing the towels and bags just before the tide carries them away. "I made it in time," Sonny smiles triumphantly. Barba laughs and pats Sonny on the back.

They decide to leave rather than move back onto the crowded dry sand that the rest of the beachgoers have found.

After enjoying a refreshing shower together, they reshower necessitated by a mutually satisfying session of hand and blow jobs initiated by Sonny. They spray each other with aloe to cool their sunburns.

Sonny starts in again about the wanted man. "I'm gonna call the hotels near where I saw the guy to see if he's registered."

Barba rolls his eyes. "You have no jurisdiction up here," he says. "They won't give out the information. Why don't you just tell the local P.D. what you saw and found out?"

Rafael pulls on khaki shorts and a navy tank top and heads out onto the room's balcony to work on a crossword puzzle.

"Sonny, why don't you fix us a drink?"


End file.
